SERIES: Stay With Me
by OtakuDango
Summary: After Len started doubting the meaning of life, he tried killing himself. At the hospital, he met a pretty girl by the name of Rin, who was also from his school. When he left the hospital, that was when he found out the truth about Rin, and his crime...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first time I met her was when I tried to kill myself.

Knowing that I went to the hospital to get my broken leg fixed up, I really had no reason to continue living.

Miku-senpai had just dumped me. Soon after I got beat up by her new boyfriend, Kaito-senpai.

I know losing a girlfriend isn't any big reason to lose the meaning of life. But the fact is… I never really _had_ a life to begin with.

I've been living these long sixteen years just so I could actually find something worth living for.

Up until now, I still can't find any meaning to life.

That night after my surgery, I was lying on my designated bed in the hospital, waiting for the pain in my leg to dissolve me.

It was then I heard her tender voice.

"Are you okay? You look painful." Her blue eyes shimmered like the sea under the moonlight, though, slightly pale.

Her sudden appearance made me flinch, giving me a scare that almost completely took over my pain.

She was standing in front of my bed. I could've sworn there were no signs of her appearing in front of me. No footsteps, no creeks, nothing at all.

She tilted her head to one side, letting her short, blond hair fall gracefully to the other side of her head.

"Oh—" I realized she was waiting for an answer. "I, uh… I'm alright, I guess."

"Do you know why you are here?" The way she questioned me seemed like she was about to lecture me about something, but I suspect it was just my thinking too much – because she showed a beautiful smile on her face.

"I was, uh… speeding." Her smile almost made me speechless. With the moonlight that shone over her, she looked prettier than that night when I embraced Miku-senpai.

"What's your name?"

I blinked out of my memories of Miku-senpai, then said, "Just call me Len."

"Len…" Her smile faded away.

"And yours?" The atmosphere became awkward after her facial expression faded.

She hesitated. "Rin."

"Ah…" I forced a smile on my face, for the pain on my leg emanated throughout my body again. "I guess I'll be Len-senpai for you, huh, Rin-chan?" I could tell she was from our school because of her uniform.

Rin made a weak giggle, but kept her mouth closed.

"I _am_ older than you, am I not, Rin-chan?" I tried keeping the conversation alive.

"Yes, Len-senpai." This time her grin was full of emptiness, though, I still blushed a little to the way she called my name.

There's definitely something off about this girl. She was pretty, but not exactly – with her smiles that look half forced, there must be a reason why she's so unhappy.

"Len-senpai," Rin interrupted, "I'll be back tomorrow night. Good night." She turned around and left without making any noise.

I spent three weeks of my life in the hospital.

Rin would continuously come visit me at dark nights – like the first time we met.

Finally, it was the day for me to leave.

"I'll see you at school" was the last thing I had said to Rin on the night before I left.

Rin only nodded and flashed her lonely smile at me.

Sometimes when Rin came over to chat with me, I'd be ridiculously nervous and my heart would feel as if someone was poking it nonstop.

It felt somewhat like back then when Miku-senpai had confessed to me…

"I'm looking for Rin-chan." A few days after I started going to school again, I was eager to look for that mysterious girl.

The freshman I asked looked at me with a weird expression. "Uh… you should go ask Gumi, her best friend, she'd know most…" His tone was rather depressing.

So I went around looking for this "best friend".

Later when I found her, she was sitting alone near the window, staring at the cloudless sky.

"Uhm, Gumi-san?" I sauntered towards her.

Startled, she turned around to look at the person who called for her. "Sorry! I was gazing off… again." There was an odd and rather lonely aura coming from her.

"So I heard you're Rin-chan's best friend?" I took a seat in front of her.

She shrugged. "Used to…"

"What happened?" I looked around, hoping to find that blond beauty. "Do you know where she is?"

"Dead." The way Gumi looked at me felt like a stab that penetrated my almost-recovered leg.

"W-Wha—"

"Some crazy bastard on a red motorcycle crashed into their car, I heard."

My leg started aching.

"W-When did she, uh… die?" I was astonished and still could not believe what I've heard.

"I don't know…" She thought for a while. "About a month ago?"

By now my wound was burning. I felt as if something was ripping apart my bare calf – the one that was squeezed under the silver car I last saw before I blacked out. The car looked heavily damaged – its glasses shattered, its silver paint stripping down the mold of the car. Blood flashed before my eyes as my eyelids forcefully yanked on an invisible rope, nearing my waterline.

"Are you alright?" A voice suddenly broke my painful flashback.

I looked up and realized I as pulled back into the present, where Gumi was eying me with a worried expression.

I didn't respond to her – I couldn't.

Everything fit so well.

That motorcycle was mine…

My accident happened a month ago… and,

Rin had no legs…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The murderer was definitely me.

In our little town, as far as I know, I'm the only one who owned a crimson motorcycle.

Afterwards, having to know the truth about Rin, I excused myself from Gumi and escaped to the only quiet place at school – the roof.

There, I stood under the scorching sun, thinking about how beautiful Rin was the last time I saw her. However, I was still in awe.

_Who_ exactly was the person visiting me continuously at nights in the hospital?

No… Don't tell me she's really a – No, no! It can't be…

But then again, everything fits so well – If she'd died in that accident, then without doubt…

Ugh, that's it!

I'm going back tonight – back to the hospital – just so I could confirm she's not what I think she is…

But what if she is?

It was pitch-dark.

Walking down the corridors of the hospital at twelve in the middle of the night is what I'll _never_ do again.

I know I _am_ sixteen! But, it's just… I'm scared of i-inhuman creatures… After knowing what Rin might truly be, I was scared…

I continued tracing down the tracks that I've been through in the last month – going back the steps where we'd met each night.

Finally making a right turn into my old room, I saw, for the first time in my life, a ghost weeping.

Under the open window shone an eye-threatening beam of moonlight – tears made of what seemed translucent enough to be able to see the star at the other end of the night sky trickled down a hardly visible body.

"R-Rin-chan?" No longer pacing, I stood where I'd been watching the crying girl – or if she is a _real_ one at all.

It was Rin – I'm sure of it. Her blond hair still swayed gracefully with every movement she made. When she turned around, the same pair of sea-cyan eyes that I'd remembered penetrated my heart.

The only, and most obvious, and I wonder if she'd been like that the day we'd met, difference was that she was nearly transparent.

She stood there, staring at me with continuous beads of crystal clear tears ripping down her pale face.

I shivered – not with fear, but with a feeling that I'd never experienced before. Pity? No, it's not that. I can't tell what feeling this is.

"R-Rin-chan?" I subconsciously took a step backwards.

She walked – no wait, correction – she _floated_ towards me without making a sound.

My eyes abruptly navigated down her body.

With one yelp and a jump back, I unintentionally pointed at her lower body that dissolved into the background and opened my mouth, though, nothing but high-pitched squeaks came out.

My body fell to the ground, weak as jell-o, as Rin knelt in front of me.

"Len-senpai," Her hand positioned itself on my cheek, "I missed you."

I could feel the coldness of her hands sinking into my face. This was the first time we made contact. The mysterious feeling came back to haunt me.

I smiled nervously, trying to sooth the tension. "R-Rin-chan. How are y—"

"You killed me." Her words, as sharp as a blade's screech on a metal surface, disrupted my effort. Her eyes, not at all disturbed, shot through my pupils like an archer shooting his arrow straight through the bull's eye. Emptiness filled me.

By the time I regained my conscious, I realized undeterminable pain was already wrapping itself around my neck. Until I looked down, I noticed a pair of ghostly hands squeezing and twisting my neck with full might.

"W-Wha—R-Ri—n…" I chocked out incomplete words whilst Rin never loosened her grasp.

Shit! I tried gasping for air, but who know Rin had such strength! Is it because she's a… I shook my head (even in pain), still denying the truth.

Isn't there anything I could do to make things better?

The next moment, without time to think, I realized what the mysterious feeling from before really was. As time grew numb and still, the pain on my neck disappeared, and slowly I found my arms dragged around Rin's cold, and somewhat dead shoulders.

The feeling I had was not exactly creepy or frightening in any way, but a feeling of honor and responsibility. It was—

A strong feeling of love for her.

_To Be Continued_…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I found myself face-flat on the cold cement ground.

Picking myself up, I turned around. Rin was there – but wasn't I hugging her just a second ago?

Rin was looking at me with a cold glare – yet she showed hesitation beneath her mask.

"Rin-chan, wasn't I—"

"You can't touch me," Rin's tone remained distant, "No one can…" Her words faded into a weep then she knelt to the ground and cupped her face in her hands, again those transparent tears dripping onto the floor and disappearing.

I held my hand out to her, but went straight through her.

She must've felt me, for she lifted her teary face and looked at me as if waiting for me to say something.

However, I did nothing but stare at Rin's tears which led me to her beautiful eyes.

And that was when I saw and realized something.

I asked without thinking, "Rin-chan… Are you sure you're really dead?"

Almost immediately, I felt a gust of chilly wind stab through my face.

When I turned to Rin, I saw her with more water running down her face. "Stop making things worse! _Ugh_hhhhh, this is so annoying – I can't even slap you!" Her tears burst out, and at the same time, my laughter blew out uncontrollably, too.

"Why are you laughing?" Rin yelled in a teary, yet cute, voice.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha!" I held on to my stomach, for it ached so much it might actually blow up. "I think… I think you're so cute, Rin-chan!" When my laughter finally gave me a break, I continued, "I asked you whether you were dead because look—" I pointed at her face, "Your tears, they're flowing nonstop – aren't ghosts supposed to b emotionless?"

Rin eyed me blankly.

"And your eyes—" I admired her closely, "they're so – what's the word – _alive_."

"W-What do you mean?" Slight happiness surfaced over her face.

"I can see my reflection in your eyes – clearly and without any lack of color."

"Well, my last name _is_ Kagamine* (* = mirror)!" Rin joked, and for the first time, laughed.

"You're beautiful, 'specially when you smile." I attempted to touch her again, but as expected, my hand ran right through her body.

Rin's sadness returned. "But… You can't touch me… and," she gestured me to look at her body, "I'm nearly see-through." A tear jiggled above her eye sac as her words grew as tremulous as her body. "S-So that means I really am a—"

"Shhh…" I pressed my finger in front of her mouth, though all I could feel was a shiver from her body that emanated to mine.

As she knelt there, I sat still, staring through her (not through "her", but like through "through" (?)).

We didn't talk for quite a while. The stunning moonlight grew soft and reflected a gorgeous shade of silver, or brightness, on Rin.

"Do you know the song 'Kokoro (Heart)'?" Rin suddenly looked up at me. "I think it's a really sad and touching song…"

I blushed for her sudden movement so shifted my glance away from her. Playing around with my gold-ish hair, I said, "Yeah, some friends showed it to me before my acci—" I stopped. Rin _does_ know that I-I'm the killer, r-right?

"It's okay…" Rin stood up and looked out the window. I got to my feet as well.

Rin made a quiet and heavy sigh. "I've been _de_ad for over a month already. It doesn't really matter who the person was, _do_es it?"

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan… I'm so sorry," was all I said to her.

She was still, again, emotionless and did not open her mouth to continue the conversation.

"I-If there's anything I could do for you—"

"_Anything?_" Rin's mouth curled slightly upwards.

I nodded eagerly.

"Okay. I _do_ have some regrets of which I had not done when I was still alive." She drifted in front of the window, still staring into the starless sky.

"Please, tell me, Rin-chan! What would you like for you senpai to do?"

"Alright." Rin turned around and faced me. "I need you to buy me something…"

A few days later, I went back to the hospital with what Rin had wanted me to get her.

What she asked for was really simple to get – easy to find, cheap, and, uh… plain. It's something hard to imagine that someone would regret not doing when they're once alive.

So I was on my way to the hospital, hogging what'll soon be Rin's possession tightly in my arms.

When I got there, Rin was already bouncing around excitedly. I handed her the Target bag.

She eagerly, like a child, ripped open the bad and pulled out what she had desired for, I'm guessing, some period of time.

Damn it, she's so cute…

When the object was pulled out from the bag, she violently stripped the wrapping off its body and immediately turned to me.

"Hey, hey – put it on for me, Len-senpai! Oh, please, hurry!"

I laughed and took the device from her hands.

"Alright, Rin-chan, turn around so you're not facing me."

She did what she was told. Her golden hair glistened even prettier up-close.

Wait, won't this thing fall through her?

I hesitated.

"Hurry up!" Rin was so excited her body shook.

Oh, well, I'll get it a try then!

I gradually lifted my hands over Rin's head and placed the pair of plain, white headphones with a pallid bow on top over her head.

I admit, I was holding my breath, for I was afraid Rin might be depressed when the next second she finds her valuable item on the solid ground.

But the moment I placed the headphones on her head, unexpectedly, there was no _clang!_ And what more? Maybe it's just me, but Rin was actually becoming more and more "colorful".

I rubbed my eyes while Rin turned around, looking at me with even more astonishment than I had.

"L-Len-senpai!" Rin's words were tremulous, though, her tone was full of excitement, "I-I can feel myself again! P-Perhaps I'm alive again!"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"L-Len-senpai! Touch me, touch me, please!" Rin jumped up and down happily.

W-Wait, jump?

I looked down immediately. "Oh, my god! Holy shit!" Pointing at Rin's legs, I said with slight fright, "Y-Your legs! Rin-chan, your legs are back!"

Rin looked down, too, making fresh clapping noises as she patted her lively thighs.

Almost immediately, because I was too happy, before I knew it, I was already hugging Rin in my arms. She stopped moving when she realized I had pulled her into my arms.

We both stood there, no one talking, no one moving – only me feeling the heat rising in Rin's once untouchable body.

"Rin-chan…" I smiled, content, "I can feel you…"

Rin lowered her head, though, still obvious enough to tell she was hiding her embarrassment. "I know, senpai…" She squeezed my arms that were wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

Was I always this tall? Or have I never noticed how Rin's body was this small?

"Should I let go?" I asked in a rather teasing tone.

Rin abruptly answered, "No! Don't!"

Damn it! That was unexpected! God, why is she so cute?

She hung onto my arms even tighter. "I haven't felt anyone's presence for a month… Please, don't let go."

We continued standing until I regained my conscious, then I asked, "But how? Why're you alive again? You couldn't have possibly… revived?"

Shit, I shouldn't have asked.

Rin shook off my load and, back facing me, said, "Fetch Gumi-chan tomorrow night." She turned around and smiled weakly, "I'll be waiting here. Please bring my best friend."

I sighed. "Alright, I will."

When the time comes, she'll bring up the topic herself.

"Rin-chan! Oh, my god! I can't believe you're still alive!" Gumi exclaimed as soon as she arrived at the hospital. She grasped Rin tightly when she caught the first glimpse of Rin's blonde hair. I just stood watching as Gumi's light green hair rubbed against Rin's face.

"Ah, yeah!" Rin chuckled, hanging on to Gumi. "Luckily, I survived the accident! Man, my time at the hospital was so lonely without you, Gumi-chan!"

I don't get it… Why is Rin lying?

Okay… so these girls are getting a little noisy.

"You know the guy you crushed on?" Gumi started. I kept my ears open, but acted bored.

"Oh, uh… yeah…" Rin looked at me, hesitated, then blushed.

Crud, I hate this feeling… Standing behind the girls, I could feel a string pulling onto my heart violently.

"He's. Got. A. Girlfriend!" Gumi's tone was unreasonably sharp and annoying as she squeaked out the words.

For a second, though, I thought it was just me, but after what Rin said, I regret not fighting back the man who steals oh-so-many things… including _her_.

"Well…" Rin lowered her head, "Kaito-senpai _is_ popular… And it was sorda obvious – the thing between them – even before my accident…"

So he stole my girlfriend… _and_ Rin's heart – now that I know.

"Don't you wanna know who his girlfriend is?" Gumi's tone just kept growing more and more excited.

I rolled my eyes. "Miku… senpai." A painful throb struck my heart.

The girls turned to look at the guy (who they've been gossiping in front of the whole time) who suddenly interrupted their girl talk.

Rin opened her mouth, "How—"

"Holy crap!" Gumi covered her mouth with an amazed expression printed on her face. "C-Could you be… Miku-senpai's e-ex?"

Rin immediately eyed me with a weird appearance. I groaned.

"She, uh…" Gumi continued, "She said you were a jerk, selfish, and immature…" She scoffed shamefully.

I groaned even louder. "That bitch…"

"What did you do anyway?" Rin asked hesitantly.

I exhaled heavily, "I told her I wanted to die, then she got mad, and started arguing whether she was important to me or not…"

"Why?" Rin blinked blankly.

"'Cause Miku-senpai's probably pissed that Len-senpai would want to die even with her, a popular senior, by his side. _Duh_." Gumi cut in.

"Oh…" Rin looked down. "D-Do you still like her?" Her gaze still focused on the cement ground.

"Maybe, I don't know…" I sighed yet again.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Gumi's irritating voice returned. "Two broken hearts revealed. Ba, ha, ha, ha!"

I flinched and stared at Gumi. "Could you _please_?"

"Gumi-chan," Rin met Gumi's eyes, "Thanks for visiting tonight. If it's okay… could you go home for today? I have some things to say to Len-senpai."

"Ah, no problem," Gumi started for the door, but paused right before it, "Will you be coming to school soon?"

Rin shrugged. "Not till I heal." She gave Gumi a grin.

"Okay." Gumi smiled then continued walking.

"Sorry, she could be annoying sometimes." Rin smiled at me after her friend left. "But that's what I like about her."

I didn't talk.

"So… you were Miku-senpai's ex?"

"And you liked Kaito-senpai?" I shot back.

"Hey," Rin leaned against the wall next to the open window, "I'm not trying to start a fight, alright?" She walked closer to me. I shifted my glance away from her, blushing unreasonably.

"I don't like him anymore," the moment she said that, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap itself around my neck, and her soft, soothing body pressed against mine.

"The day you crashed into our car, the day I realized I lost 'color', the day I found you in the hospital," Rin's voice turned into a whisper, "I fell in love with that person – the person who took away my life, the person who killed my whole family, the person who I thought, and should, hate for taking everything away from me, the person who selfishly tried to kill himself and not caring about the world around him—" She sniffed and I could feel a warm streak of liquid glide down my neck. "I don't get it." She held on tighter, and I took hold of her waist. "Why can't I hate you?" She started crying hard. The big bow on her head tickled against my face, and that was when I remembered – is Rin _really_ alive again?

Agh, nevermind.

As long as I can feel her right now, nothing really matters, right?

"Don't cry. It's okay…" I hung on to her waist tighter. I could feel her nodding tremulously.

"'Kokoro' is a song about a professor," Rin said after a few minutes, "who created a robot that was emotionless." I could feel her jaws bang on my shoulder as she spoke. "After years, the professor died and the robot, now on its own, opened a system called 'Kokoro' which gave her the ability to feel and have emotions – to live like a normal human being."

"Uh huh… and then?" I nodded thoughtfully.

"Well," Rin shrugged, "because she could not stand the sudden flood of emotions coming to her, she became defunct." She let go, but I held on to her. "Though, the robot left with a smile." A hinting grin crept onto Rin's blushing face.

I froze. "Rin-chan…" I started, "Are you perhaps… the singer of 'Kokoro'?" My brain sucked the song's melody back – the song replaying over and over again. Then I remembered – the singer's voice was just as unique as Rin's.

Rin hurried and buried her head in my shoulders. "How did you know?" she mumbled.

"Well… Your voice is really unique…" And now that you mean much more to me, I can just tell… I don't know how. But I can.

Then the guilt struck me. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Cussing continuously, I could just imagine newspaper headlines titled: _Kagamine Len, The Murderer of A Young Singer!_ "Shit, shit!" I continued cursing out loud. "R-Rin-chan, I-I—"

"It's okay." Rin's firm language stopped me. She took a step back in order for us to see each other's faces. "Please stay by my side, Len-senpai…" Rin held my hands. "I've long lost motivation to seek revenge… Please, just stay by my side…"

I pulled Rin into my arms.

"Do you really like me, Rin-chan?" Even through my embarrassment, I wanted to know whether Rin was serious or not.

I gave her a few minutes, for she had not responded – only resting her head on my shoulders. Finally, she nodded.

I don't know what happened to me, but something cajoled me to embrace her even tighter, and never have anyone else touch her.

"R-Rin-chan," I spoke excitedly, but with a cautious tone, "I may be selfish and immature," I paused and thought for a while, then blurt out, "or even a jerk like what Miku-senpai said, but…" I squeezed Rin, "my feelings for you are building up _so_ fast… there's not a day I don't want to come see you. And I… I won't be able to promise not to ever hurt you, or make you cry…"

"It's okay." Rin's calm tone spoke.

"A-And I may not constantly be by your side…"

Again, she said, "It's okay."

Finally, I couldn't think of anything else to warn her of me, so I selfishly said, "I… I may not be your ideal type once you get to know me!"

"It's okay, Len-senpai." Rin giggled, "It's okay." She wrapped her arms around me. "You'd also have to accept the fact that I am a…"

"It's okay." I imitated.

She giggled. And as if nothing could go wrong, we held onto each other and laughed.

"Rin-chan," I managed to stop the excitement, "I'll take you to see the world, and show you everything you've never seen before."

Rin said nothing and only nodded.

"I'll take you to the studios and record every possible song there is on this planet."

Rin looked up. Our eyes met. I gradually lowered my head as our lips gently touched.

I can't wait to set Rin free again.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"A-Are you sure it's safe to l-leave the hospital?"

I turned around, facing the Rin that eyed me blankly.

"Well, like I've said a minute ago," I turned back and started walking again, "I found your studio and I want to bring you there."

"D-Don't you have school?"

I stopped once more. "It's Saturday."

"Won't I-I get in trouble if they find that I'm still alive?"

I turned around, walked up to Rin, and sighed heavily. "Rin-chan, chillax, 'kay?" I patted her head. "_They_ don't know you're here yet. And besides, you're as alive as ever." I smiled at the white bow located on her head.

"B-But won't the people who know me think it's weird that I'm still releasing songs when I'm, supposedly, de—"

"Shh…" I stretched out my arms and hugged her tightly.

She held onto me, but her hands were shaking unsteadily.

Doctors and nurses, as well as patients, passed us like we were limpid. There was talking in these bright, midday corridors.

We know clearly that there were people looking at us, for we – no, Rin – was _so_ visible, it was normal for people to just walk pass us without thinking anything was weird.

"My agent doesn't know about this, right?"

"I don't think so, why?"

I heard Rin swallow. "She was with me during the accident."

I suddenly held my breath. "Where is she now?"

"She was transferred to an ICU at another hospital far from here."

I exhaled with relief, though, the guilt came back.

Rin patted my back. "Don't worry."

I took Rin by the hand. "Alright, let's get going."

"Rin-chan! Welcome back!" A guy said the moment we walked into the studio.

"Mr. Gakupo!" Rin smiled.

Mr. Gakupo, I assume, strolled over to us. "Ever since you ditched us on the meeting a month ago, we though you've quitted! And we haven't heard from your agent either…"

I looked down at Rin with a sorry expression. She squeezed my hand.

"That's a pretty bow, Rin-chan" Mr. Gakupo pointed at Rin's head.

"Thank you." Rin continued with Mr. Gakupo, "So what'd I miss?"

Instead of answering the question, Mr. Gakupo turned to me and asked, "Are you, by any chance, Rin-chan's boyfriend?" The term "boyfriend" seemed really new to me.

Rin flinched and her face grew red, her hand still clipped to mine. I blushed. "Well, uhm… yeah."

A grin curled up on Mr. Gakupo's face. "Can _you_ sing, Mr. Boyfriend?"

I jumped back with astonishment. "No! No, sir! I definitely ca—"

"That's great!" My. Gakupo dragged us forcefully with his pace, making us follow him into the recording room.

When we got there, he let go of us and looked at Rin. "Your next song," he eyed me and then at Rin, "will be a duet with your boyfriend."

"His name is Len-senpai." Rin didn't directly look Mr. Gakupo in his eyes.

My face grew hot. I looked at Rin, her face was filled with happiness I've never seen emanated from her before.

I sighed, eventually giving in for the fact that Mr. Gakupo won't be letting me go. "What song are we singing, sir?" I asked, for Rin turned stiff.

He left and came back with a stack of papers. His long purple hair flew around wildly as he dropped the deck on the table in front of us.

Rin looked at me blankly.

"You pick, Boyfriend." Mr. Gakupo smirked at me, then left the room again.

"'Boyfriend'…" I rolled my eyes.

Rin sauntered towards the papers.

I looked around the room. The microphone was poking out from the ceiling, a firm, black pop filter attached to the front of it. The sheet music stand stood solidly below the black mic. The walls were white. The room had no other furniture except for the table Rin stood before.

"There's 'Kokoro, Kiseki' (Heart, Miracle)," Rin held out a paper to me.

I took the paper. "These are the lyrics? And, haven't you sung 'Kokoro' (Heart) before?"

Rin smiled. "This is a different version."

"Okay…" I scanned the Japanese figures. "I'll try…"

I lifted my head and caught Rin looking at me. She turned away tentatively. Her back was facing the table. I placed both hands on either side of her, feeling the hard, wooden table. I leaned into her.

"W-We're in the studio!" Rin coughed.

"I don't care." I aimed for her hesitant lips.

The moment we touched, time stopped. I was cupping her in my arms and she was hugging me back. Our lips brushed against each others, warmth gushed between where we touched.

We were interrupted by a slamming of a door. Rin and I both turned hastily towards the sound.

A lady with long, pink hair was standing before us. She scoffed.

"Young love." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ms. Luka!" Rin jumped, pushing me away from her. A stream of disappointment flooded my veins.

"Rin-chan, am I glad to see you!" The woman hugged Rin in her exploding breasts. I mentally slapped myself and pushed that thought away.

"Uwahn!" Rin excaped the woman's embrace and backed away, positioning herself between me and the woman.

"Ms. Luka, this is Len," Rin held her hand towards me, "Len, this is Ms. Luka, my vocal teacher, and Mr. Gakupo's fiancé," she eyed me and pointed her hand towards Ms. Luka.

Mr. Gakupo's fiancé? I jeered. They both have a weird nature. Not to mention long hair, too.

"Greetings, Len-san." Ms. Luka smiled. Well, at least she calls me by my name. "Judging by what you and Rin doing a minute ago, I'm guessing you're her boyfriend, am I right?"

An angry flow of embarrassment flickered over my face. I couldn't speak.

Ms. Luka turned to Rin. Rin nodded slowly, blushing.

"Anyway. Gakupo told me Len-san was to do a duet with Rin-chan. So, let's get started! Have you guys decided on a song?"

"'Kokoro, Kiseki' (Heart, Miracle)," Rin answered immediately, excitement flashed between her lips. Her juicy, pink, seducing lips… Gah, what am I thinking?

"Alright, awesome choice. But such a sad pick as well." Ms. Luka looked at us with a sad expression, but she started flipping through the stack of papers Mr. Gakupo had left. She picked up the lyrics sheet that Rin had took out earlier.

"Let's hear your voices."

It was torture! Complete torture!

"They made me sing for three hours straight!" I yelled irritatingly after setting foot on the lonely streets.

Rin looked at me with gentleness. "I liked your voice, though." She smiled.

The anger melted away right after her tender and gentle words glided through my ears. Shit, I feel like touching Rin.

We were on the streets. It was about five in the afternoon. Rin had to wear shades and a wig to disguise herself, not from fame, but from people who might know her.

I quickly shook my desires away, and asked, "Rin-chan, are you hungry? Wanna go for dinner?"

Rin didn't talk. Her gentle gaze stiffened. I could tell she was thinking about something else.

"Rin-chan?" I bent down and stuck my face in front of hers.

She flinched. "Sorry! I was spacing out." Her eyes became emotionless after she finished talking and she spaced out again.

I started worrying. "Rin-chan?"

"I…" She opened her mouth but closed it again.

"What is it? Tell me." I held on to both sides of her shoulder, and centered myself in front of her.

Abruptly, Rin exploded. "I don't want to go back to the hospital!" Her voice was unsteady and loud enough to be shouting. "I don't want to be dead! I want to be with you!" She stopped. Her expression was freaking me out. She started again, this time ten times louder, "It's so lonely there! There's nothing but darkness and the smell of medicines! I don't want to go back there!" Tears squeezed out from her eyes.

"R-Rin-chan?" I shook her shoulders, but she wouldn't awake from her shouting.

"Len-senpai! Take me with you! Anywhere! Please, please, Len-senp…" Suddenly, Rin's whole body wiggled and fell on me. I managed to catch her without her getting hurt.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan!" I tried waking her up. No use.

I sighed. Rin's words flowed through my mind nonstop. If I'm not wrong about Rin hinting me to take her to my house, well, I could… but… Ugh! Why are memories of Miku-senpai coming back to me? I thought I'd already forgotten her! Yet, why are thoughts of her covering Rin's beautiful face?

I closed my eyes.

Shit, shit, shit. This is bad.

Rin's image is starting to fade.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'd never been interested in any particular girl before. It was always just death and haziness. Nothing bright ever triggered my heart – until Miku came in the image.

It was on a rainy day. Her voice penetrated the dark silence that trapped me in murkiness.

"What're you doing?" She'd popped into sight.

I hadn't bothered looking at the popular girl who now stood before me. I wasn't interested in anything or anyone other than thinking of my miserable destiny.

She'd knelt down beside me and stayed there, staring through the rain under the roof of an abandoned hallway after school.

I'd waited for her to leave so I could be less bothered.

I coughed rudely, hinting her to leave. She hadn't budged.

I'd eventually gave in and sighed. "Go away, will you?" I'd leaned back, hoping I'd catch glimpse of a teary face. Unexpectedly, she hadn't any change of expression.

"Something's wrong." She'd not turned to me while she talked. That was the first excitement that's ever came to my heart.

A small grin had pushed its way into my heart – a spark of hope.

Not long after, Miku and I started going out.

My "secret hideout" was no longer secret after our first encounter. She grew to know that I'd be there almost everyday.

We were interested in each other – curious, perhaps. We got to know each other. I got to know that she dreamed of becoming a singer, her passion for leeks, her favorite color, turquoise, and so much more. Likewise, she understood more about my disappointment of life – a screwed up family, mainly. A little space in my heart cleared out and welcomed this life-changing girl into my life.

Everything was perfectly shaped until we started losing interest.

"Everything you've ever thought about was you!" Miku had said on the last night we spent together. "You could talk to me about it. Why's life so irritating for you?" I'd shook my head in return. The next moment, everything collapsed.

I'd never seen a person shed so many tears before. She'd fell – her beautiful face covered by tears pulling her apart, her body had scrunched into a fragile ball. She was no longer the woman who I'd thought would change my life.

I should've known, even with her in my life, she'd not make a long-lasting difference. No one could.

My hunger for death reached its limit. And who knew, that was the day I met Rin – the day I tried killing myself.

"How long have you not showered, Rin-chan?"

The blonde girl turned away from the TV and eyed me.

I strolled from kitchen to the living room, reaching out for the girl's soft strands of golden hair. "You know, you don't have to be shy. Girls love to smell good, so why don't you go take a shower?" Somehow I wasn't hesitant, I asked as if it was my duty to take care of her. Okay, fine, it _is_ my fault, so it _is_ my job. Too bad I don't hate it.

Rin, still sitting on the carpet before the TV, looked around the room. I looked at her.

Rin is beautiful. But something about her felt different.

Ever since Rin blacking out in front of the studio two days ago, something felt empty, gone.

I'd decided to carry her to my house and, as far as I've investigated, she's not spoken ever since she woke up.

"Okay, if you don't want to shower…" Rin turned back to the TV before I finished. "Hey," I grab hold of her shoulder and turned her back to me, "I'm not done talking."

Rin, although facing me, stared into space. She didn't talk, and that broke my effort to keep trying. I left her there.

A few hours later, I went to check up on her again.

She wasn't in the living room anymore. I began searching. Striding down the empty corridors in my house, Rin was no where to be seen.

"Rin-chan, this isn't funny." Walking with fear, I checked every possible room as I went along the hallway.

Bedrooms – no. Study room – no. Bathrooms – no. Attic – no. Basement – n- wait, WAIT. WHAT IS THAT?

Racing past the old stuff stacked in the basement, I saw Rin's white bow. Glowing.

"Shit, crap, crud…" Picking it up, I couldn't help cussing with every thought that Rin might be in danger.

I pushed away some boxes that were ripping apart. "Rin-chan, where are you?" Books and solid items fell all around me, causing loud crashing noises.

Eventually I gave up searching. I turned away from the basement, bow still in hand, and strolled back into the living room.

"R-Rin-chan?" The moment I made my turn into the room, I saw Rin sitting in front of the TV, the image I saw a few hours ago.

I raced happily towards her, and just as I was about to be completely relieved, something shocked me.

Does Rin even know I'm coming in the room?

I stopped running and tried calling at her. No reply. Finally, I gathered up courage and held my hand up, the one holding Rin's possession, and aimed for her. I threw it after having confirmed target.

Just as I thought – it went straight through her.

I walked to her and sat down, her not knowing I'm there. Rin's expression was just as stiff as the time she fainted. I picked up the white bow, inched behind her, and slowly placed the bow on her head.

_Clang!_

It's not working anymore! Why's it not working?

I picked it up again and did the same thing.

_Clang!_

Again.

_Clang!_

Again!

_Clang!_

"Why?" I yelled. Rin did not respond.

Angered and thoughtless, I threw the stupid failure at Rin.

_Clang!,_ went the TV. Rin turned around with, unexpectedly, a surprised and alive facial expression.

My spirits came back to me. I could feel the tears building up already. I jumped up and was ready to hug Rin in my happiness.

I let my guard down. Something _is_ wrong.

She went right through me.

Or rather…

I went right through her.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7: FINAL

Chapter 7

Okay, okay…

I've got to calm down and think things through.

I glanced around the living room. Except for the TV playing some kind of J-Pop song, the room was quiet. A pair of eyes stared right at me – _glued _at me, actually, like something unbelievable just happened.

Well, that's not completely false if you include the fact that Rin just when right through me.

She was behind me, but I knew she was staring with disbelief.

"L-Len-s-senpai?" She spoke shockingly.

I swirled around, a gust of cold air following my motions. My legs felt light and airy – however, not in a really good way. They were sore too.

"L-Len-senpai?" I looked at Rin as she spoke again.

Hm… That's _really_ weird. Rin actually looks alive. Like, really _there_ and not if-I-flick-her-now-she'd-collapse-right-away, like how she was a few days ago.

I forced a crooked smile and reached my hand out towards her. Rin flinched.

She'd started shaking moments ago, now she looked like she was trying to stop fidgeting but something wouldn't let her.

Wait, now that you inspect her closer, she looks cold.

Without further thought under my worried expression, I wanted to hug Rin in my arms and share my warmth with her. I opened my arms and awaited Rin's fall.

But she didn't do what I'd thought she'd do when she normally saw me with my arms wide open.

She somewhat hinted that she was looking for something. She kept eyeing me up and down, but never directing it at my eyes.

Wait, no… She's not even looking _at_ me. Her eyes are directing beyond my open arms. Can she not see me?

I stepped closer to her.

"Rin-chan, stop joking around."

She did not change her actions; she continued navigating her sight everywhere around the living room, horrified.

"Rin-chan! This isn't funny!" The anger rose within me, I stomped the ground as proof. Unexpectedly, no sound came out. Another gust of chilly air cross between my legs.

This time, Rin fell back. Her facial expressions were scaring me. It looked like how, in ghost stories, when the main character gets attacked, he'd back away and look as if he'd want to be anywhere but there. Rin was acting similarly, though, worse.

She was toppling over everything behind her as she backed away – shelves, magazine stacks, CD's – until eventually, she reached the wall.

"Rin-chan, it's okay. It's okay…" I tried talking to her with a rather soothing tone. I don't get it, what's wrong with her?

"D-Don't come near me!" Rin picked up the nearest cushion and hurled it at me. It went right through me!

That was when I became more aware, and looked down at my legs. They were gone! My legs were gone! My arms – transparent! I paced the fastest I could to the nearest mirror – there was no reflection.

"Len-senpai! Len-senpai! Help me! Where are you?" I turned to find Rin screaming for help. _My_ help, ironically.

I glided towards her, trying to make her stop. But the closer I got, the more she panicked. She shook heavily, too.

"I-I know… you're a ghost!" Rin sat on the ground, shaking with every movement she made. "I c-can't see you, but I know whatever you are is near me! I can feel it!" Her words trembled. "Len-senpai, where are you? Help me!" She continued calling for help.

Rin-chan! I'm right in front of you! Can't she see me? No, wait… not being able to see me should be rather normal, since I couldn't find my reflection either. But I need to tell her I'm who she's looking for!

Leaving Rin where she was, I stood up and fumbled around for something to write with. Rin shivered with every noise I made flying around the room.

I was like a monster, a hungry one, striving for something that I desired. I admit, though, I looked pretty scary – not appearance-wise, I mean – my soul was erupted by confusion and discomfort. Maybe there's nothing wrong with Rin. Maybe it's _me_.

Having thought so much while flying around like crazy, I hit something right on the head. It hit me hard – _so_ hard, I blacked out. The biggest breeze of cold yet exploded as I dropped to the ground instantly.

"Hello! Hello, are you alright now?" a soft voice called, "Can you wake up now?"

A warm heat surrounded me while I felt being shaken. Am I dead yet?

As light inched through my eyes, I saw her beautiful face. And I swear, in these sixteen years of my life, I've never been so happy for my tears to overtake my face. I jumped at her immediately.

Everything seemed pretty as I came to realize that the trees and flowers, blue sky and clouds, _everything_ was nothing I've seen before. In fact, I've never been to anywhere so beautiful before.

"Where are we?"

Rin's face finally shone completely after the sharp sunlight became less tense. The Rin here was nothing like the one I saw a few minutes, or perhaps hours, ago. This Rin felt more relaxed, nothing was scaring or straining her emotions. She seemed like…a stranger.

"Oh… I missed you so much…" Finally being able to touch my surroundings, I grasped Rin in my arms. Rin hugged me back.

"It must have been hard for you." Rin's soothing voice traveled through my ears. I nodded. "What's your name, Mister?"

I laughed. "Daw, Rin- chan, you can be so cute, you!" I squeezed her.

Rin suddenly hardened her grip and pushed me gently away. The moment I saw her face, an unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling flashed before my eyes.

"D-Do I know you?"

"Rin-chan, stop it!" I opened my arms again for her to fall in. But she didn't move. Not even an inch.

"I-I came here a few months ago… two or three, I think, but I don't remember meeting anyone else except for a boy who's been sleeping all this time."

I was confused. "I don't get it, Rin-chan…"

"I don't think we've ever met, because…" she stumbled over her words, but continued, "I-I died a few months ago… that's why I ended up here…" Her beautiful face disappeared, misery overtook.

"Wait, that's not right…" I sat up straight. "I don't even know this place, and… we've always been together ever since you…" I swallowed, "died."

"W-What? No! That's not it!" This girl, who I'm not even sure if she's Rin anymore, spoke hesitantly. "I-I died in a car accident… I hadn't been anywhere but… here."

I stopped spitting back words and thought.

"But you _are_ Rin-chan, right? Kagamine Rin?" I asked with fright. She nodded.

Okay… If Rin claims that she's been here for the past few months, then… why am _I_ here?

I looked up at her and asked something I didn't want to find out. "You mentioned a sleeping boy?"

"Y-Yeah… the day I left my body, I found myself here." She shifted her sight away from me, "…and a familiar boy sleeping next to me. He's not awoken ever since I first saw him – until now." She looked back at me.

Then… doesn't that make _me_ the sleeping boy?

"No! No!" A discomforting thought came to me. "You said you _left_ your body?"

Rin nodded shakily. My harsh tone was somewhat scaring her.

"Did you see your body?"

Rin looked at me, widening her eyes, but not hiding the truth. She nodded.

"Did… Did you see… the sleeping boy?"

Nothing seems to match up. How could I be here, sleeping all the time, if I'd been roaming Earth with Rin in the past two months? This doesn't make sense!

Unless…

Rin nodded once again.

"S-Shit." I started shaking. Shit, this is bad! I glanced at Rin, and then asked, with severe fright. "W-Was it… me?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-If my agent hadn't been late for my meeting and was driving more carefully, we wouldn't have ended up taking away an innocent live!"

Wait… What? Wasn't I the… culprit?

"I'm really, really sorry… When I saw you twitching a few moments ago, I was so happy you'd finally wake up…" Her words traveled on.

Then what was all that?

If I'd been dead for the past few months, who had that Rin been – the one who I'd feel in love with? Or was it all just a dream? Or maybe _this_, what's happening right now, is a dream as well?

But it makes sense… if I'd been sleeping – here – for so long…

But then why, have I suddenly awakened?

"There was this familiar feeling about you." Rin said. "Every time I go to sleep, and I wake up, each day I just feel that _you_ seem to be more and more important to me." She sighed. "But then again… I don't even know who you are."

Ah…

I get it.

I smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Len! Or you could call me your senpai, since," I eyed at her clothes, "we go to the same school."

Rin's uneasiness gradually faded and she grinned. "Nice to meet you, Len-senpai! I'm Rin! But you somehow already know that…"

I smiled even bigger. "I know _you_, but _you_ don't know…" I hugged her, "how important you are to me."

Rin seemed confused, but went along. She giggled.

"No matter where I am, or how much I treasure life," I held her tighter than ever before, "all that matters is needing _you_ by my side."

_Fin~_


End file.
